


luciferous

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Baby, Let Me Go Home [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bioluminescence, F/M, Sci-Fi (Fan)Fiction Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riset luciferase dan rekan baru; Mei diberi kesempatan untuk lari dari Kiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luciferous

** luciferous **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan/Portugal. **Genre** : Sci-Fi/Romance.  **Rating** :  T. **Other notes** : AU, bioluminescence phenomenon, sekuel untuk universe baby, let me go home. diikutsertakan untuk challenge Science (Fan)Fiction Day 2016 oleh _ambudaff_.

* * *

 

Mei tidak pernah suka melihat orang lain terburu-buru di jalan. Apalagi yang tak peduli pada jalur orang lain. Tabrak sana, sini, senggol sana, sini, minuman tumpah, teriakan, tak adakah cara lain untuk tepat waktu?

Namun ia akhirnya mengerti, kadang, ada kondisi saat seseorang pun terpaksa untuk menjadikan dirinya penjahat menyebalkan di tengah jalan seerti ini.

"Iya, maaf, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Mei sudah membungkuk tiga kali, masih harus mengulangi permintaan maafnya sampai suaranya parau.

"Sudahlah, pergi, sana. Aku juga lama-lama bosan mendengar suaramu."

Mei tetap membungkuk hingga kaki lelaki itu melangkah menjauh. Ia mengembuskan napas lega.

"Dasar. Baru ditabrak lengannya saja sewotnya sampai ke ubun-ubun."

Mei tak jera. Dia membelah arus trotoar dengan langkah seribunya. Sedikit lagi.

* * *

 

Ternyata meja tujuh belas pun masih kosong. Separuh hati Mei lega, bukan dia yang harus mengecewakan Kiku kali ini. Separuh lainnya dipenuhi rasa gamang. Sebelumnya Kiku bukanlah orang yang toleran dengan keterlambatan, tetapi tiga-empat kali pertemuan belakangan ini, selalu dialah yang mengulur waktu.

Mei mengabaikan semua pemikiran buruk dan memanggil pelayan. Ia benar-benar butuh pengisi perut dan Kiku adalah orang yang fleksibel; takkan mungkin marah hanya karena pacarnya makan duluan.

"Ramen dengan ekstra cabai, ya. Oh iya, tolong garamnya sedikit lebih banyak juga. Dan aku juga minta seporsi ... mm, ini!" Mei menunjuk gambar daging panggang. "Satu porsi yang mini saja. Lalu dorayaki! Minumannya berikan aku peach milkshake saja. Trims!"

Mei mencueki wajah heran pelayan. Tadi pagi ia tidak makan, tadi siang hanya kentang rebus, dan tentu Kiku juga bukan pria yang menyebut wanita yang tidak makan seperti seorang putri sebagai sebuah masalah.

* * *

 

Setengah jam tanpa kabar, dengan ponsel yang tak bisa dihubungi, sudah cukup menjadi masalah.

Kiku tak pernah terlambat selama ini.

Mei mendengar getar ponselnya di ujung meja. Disambarnya, hanya untuk mendesah kecewa karena yang muncul adalah nama Monique.

"Bagus yang biru atau marun?" Lalu ada lampiran foto sampel cat diikutkan di kotak obrolan. Mei mengabaikannya. Anak itu sedang sibuk dengan rumah baru bersama suaminya, sedangkan dirinya sedang digantung di tengah keramaian dan atmosfer yang tak mengacuhkan dirinya. Dia sedang perlu memompa semangatnya yang kempis, belum ada waktu untuk memberi saran meski itu artinya untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia mengabiskan sisa persiknya dan ponselnya berdering. Ia sambar ketika melihat nama pemanggil.

"Di mana kau, Kiku?"

"Maaf, Mei, aku tidak bisa datang ...."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menunggumu!" Mei menahan emosinya yang mulai meledak. "Jadi kapan kita bisa membahas soal pakaian, taman, kakak dan saudara-saudaraku, dan makanannya?"

"Risetku jadi lebih panjang. Ada yang salah pada reaksi antarproton yang menimbulkan kekacauan rantai reaksi. Aku harus membereskannya karena tenggat waktu konsepnya adalah lusa, jika tidak bisa maka disertasiku bisa tertunda."

"Ya sudah. Kutunggu gelar doktoralmu secepatnya," tukas Mei sarkastis dan segera ditutupnya sambungan itu.

Alasan Kiku hanya lagu lama dengan aransemen berbeda. Mei mengurut kening. Mei tak pernah mengerti prioritas Kiku tapi ia rasa ia sekarang paham. Perih, memang, tapi dunia dan kehidupan memang tak berputar dengan kendali tangan seorang gadis mungil saja. Selalu ada benturan, selalu ada halangan, karena manusia tak pernah berkendara sendiri, simpul Mei—dan artinya ini bukan saatnya untuk meratap. Kiku tak pernah meratap untuknya.

Dia memangku ranselnya dan membuka surat-surat yang disatukan di dalam clear file. Yang tengah-tengah segera dibukanya. Bahkan ada stempel resmi dari badan dunia di bagian bawah, di samping tanda tangan penanggung jawabnya. Nomor telepon di kertas itu disalin ke ponsel dan Mei segera menekan tombol panggil.

"Tuan Bonnefoy? Ya, saya Wang Mei Lin. Saya menerima tawaran Anda."

* * *

"Kupikir slot Antonio akan benar-benar kosong. Tapi dua orang ini kelihatan benar-benar menarik." Gilbert bergantian memandang biodata yang baru dicetak adiknya. "Alfonso Venâncio dan Mei Lin Wang, ya. Hmm."

"Aku selalu percaya pada rekomendasi Joachim. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Gilbert memalingkan muka dari Francis, sementara pemuda itu menjawab telepon. Langit D.C. kelihatan cukup bagus, jendela setinggi badan memperlihatkan atap-atap pemukiman dan jalan besar yang mulai sibuk, ramai dan bersemangat ala Amerika.

Namun meski bagaimanapun juga dia tetap lebih menyenangi kantor Zurich. Ukurannya memang lebih sempit, dan mereka harus berbagi dengan para staf, tetapi Swiss memang selalu lebih berbekas dari negara manapun untuknya, nomor dua setelah Jerman yang seringkali hanya muncul sebagai ingatan samar di kepalanya.

"Oke, oke, nah, ini dia, Ludwig datang. Kututup, ya."

Gilbert berputar di kursinya dan Francis berdiri dari sofa. Ludwig membukakan pintu lebih lebar pada dua orang baru tim. Gilbert pun berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Selamat pagi." Mei dan Alfonso sempat berpandangan sebentar saat menyadari mereka berkata serempak.

"Okeee, oke." Gilbert mengangguk lalu berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Ia menjentikkan jari. "Mei Lin, dan Alfonso. Hm?"

"Mei saja cukup."

"Baiklah." Gilbert melirik Francis. Francis memberi isyarat mata, Kau saja yang bicara. Gilbert mengisyaratkan jawaban dengan gerakan alis. Pemuda itu berbalik sebentar untuk mengambil kertas data. "Lulusan Departemen _Aquatic Bioscience_ dari Universitas Tokyo, ya?"

"Benar sekali." Suara Mei begitu mantap.

"Dan Alfonso, dari jurusan Biologi Lingkungan Universitas Lisboa? Kurasa wajahmu agak familiar ... kau mirip Antonio, ya, tidak, Francis?" Gilbert menyenggol rekannya.

"Saya pernah ikut simposium yang sama dengan tim Anda di Paris, saat itu tim Anda menjadi tamu. Dan Antonio sebenarnya adalah kakak sepupu saya," tambahnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Antonio yang turut memasukkan berkasnya ke daftar pelamar," Ludwig menimpali dari belakang mereka.

"Berarti Antonio percaya padanya. Ya, bagus, kita tidak perlu repot mencari orang yang terpercaya kali ini. Francis, kauingat kita pernah bertemu Mei di mana? Rasanya perempuan ini juga familiar ...."

"Kau kenal dengan Kiku Honda?"

Mei menahan diri. "Ya, tentu saja! Dia ...," dia menarik keputusannya untuk bercerita lebih jauh. "... Kenalanku. Ya."

"Dia datang bersama Kiku di acara penghargaan Breakthrough. Kauingat Kiku Honda, ‘kan, yang mendapat penghargaan Brekathrough atas penemuan ... apa ya, aku lupa tetapi yang jelas hal itu berhubungan dengan proton."

"Pemutakhiran penggunaan proton dalam resonansi magnetik nuklir."

"Nah, ya. Benar. Kudengar dia sudah masuk tahap doktoral?"

"Ya ... benar," Mei meneguk gumpalan kasar di kerongkongannya. "Jadi, apakah yang harus kami lakukan setelah ini? Kami sudah tidak sabar untuk berkontribusi." Mei melirik Alfonso lalu tersenyum. Dalam hati ia hanya tertawa. Mengobrol dengan rekan barunya pun baru sebatas kata-kata perkenalan dengan Ludwig di antara mereka saat di lobi.

"Mei benar." Mei mendelik lagi saat Alfonso berucap. Sepertinya nama itu sangat familiar di lidahnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja." Francis meninggalkan meja tempatnya bersandar. "Karena Antonio mengundurkan diri secara mengejutkan, beberapa proyek riset dan pengembangan jadi tertunda dan jalannya molor. Kita harus memajukan tanggal beberapa rencana program. Berarti yang awalnya kita rencanakan akhir bulan ini, harus kita ganti lagi jadi minggu ini, ya, Gil, Lud?" Francis menatap mereka bergantian.

"Untung tiketnya belum dipesan," cetus Gilbert yang lantas terkekeh. "Kawan-kawan, jangan ada formalitas. Panggil nama saja, oke? Kita berangkat lusa. Tujuan: Puerto Rico. Ayo ke ruang rapat untuk mendengarkan rancangan program kita."

Mei membiarkan Alfonso berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu. Mereka kembali menyusuri koridor yang sama saat mereka datang, namun berbelok di persimpangan kedua, dan ruangannya adalah pintu nomor dua dari empat pintu.

Ruang dengan kursi melingkar itu hanya muat untuk dua puluhan orang, maksimal, jika bersedia berdesak-desakan dan membuka kursi lipat tambahan. Francis menuju meja besar, Gilbert duduk di kursi putar di samping meja dan Ludwig menarik sebuah kursi lipat mendekati meja.

"Bioluminesensi," tukas Francis, meletakkan tangannya ke atas meja, memandang krunya satu per satu. "Puerto Rico menjadi salah satu pilihan karena fenomena bioluminesensinya terkenal di dunia. Jadi tujuan utama kita dalam riset ini adalah membandingkan beberapa sampel dari belahan bumi yang berbeda untuk kemudian memetakan penyebaran organisme penyebab fenomena tersebut."

Mei mengangkat tangan. Francis mempersilakannya dengan isyarat.

"Selain Puerto Rico, ke mana lagi tujuan lainnya?"

"Teluk Halong, Vietnam, dan Springbrook, Australia. Untuk sementara kita hanya memetakan sekitar Karibia, Laut Cina Selatan dan perairan Australia. Jika ada tambahan suntikan dana donatur kita bisa memperluas area ke utara dan selatan, Amerika Serikat dan Selandia Baru."

Mei mencatat di dalam notes kecilnya. Alfonso tergerak untuk menatap catatannya. Tak rapi, panah di mana-mana, tetapi huruf mungilnya lucu.

"Tulisanmu lucu."

"Hah?"

Alfonso tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mei mengerutkan kening, tak peduli bahwa senyuman itu bertahan lebih lama daripada lirikan matanya.

"Sekadar diketahui, Alfonso, Mei, kami adalah orang-orang santai, kekeluargaan, tapi kami jarang tidur ketika melakukan riset."

Mei tersenyum masam, Alfonso mengangkat tangan.

"Apakah ada kebiasaan tertentu dalam tim yang mana kami harus menyesuaikan diri?"

"Kalian hanya perlu berani tidur pukul empat pagi. Sudah, itu saja," seloroh Francis sambil terkekeh. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menerangkan soal bioluminesensi lebih jauh, ya? Mei berpengalaman di Institut Riset Universitas Tokyo dan Alfonso sudah pernah magang di badan riset Eropa, jadi kita langsung terjun ke lapangan saja. Bagaimana?"

"Oke."

"Siap!"

* * *

 

Pakaian formal masih berserakan di atas tempat tidur, notesnya masih terbuka di atas bantal ketika Mei menjawab telepon Monique.

"Jadi sekarang kau di Amerika?"

"Benar." Mei mengecek lemari, memastikan dia tidak meninggalkan apapun di dalam, terbiasa membereskan sesuatu jauh sebelum waktu yang ditentukan meski Francis bilang mereka bisa bersantai dulu. “Masih di hotel. Barangkali sore ini kami _check out_ untuk akhirnya bergabung di markas.”

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada Kiku?"

"Tidak sedikit pun. Dia juga tidak tahu."

"Astaga ... jadi pembicaraannya bagaimana?"

Mei melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. "Mana aku tahu. Pertunangan itu tidak punya masa depan lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu," Monique berdecak, "Kau mencintainya."

"Tapi dia mencintai proton. Dia lebih memilih materi tak terlihat itu daripada aku. Proyeknya. Percobaan resonansi magnetik yang konsepnya membuat kamarnya berantakan dan merusak lingkungan—coba bayangkan, Mon, seberapa banyak kertas yang dia gunakan untuk proyeknya?!"

Monique susah payah menahan tawa yang nyaris menyembur. "Dia melakukan sesuatu yang kelak berguna untuk orang banyak juga, 'kan?"

"Untuk orang banyak tapi aku dia abaikan ...." Mei menarik napas, merasa ditampar oleh rasa egoisnya sendiri. "Aku tahu kalimat barusan terdengar egois dan kurang ajar ... tapi ...."

"Itulah manusia. Tanpa ego kita juga tidak bisa bertahan hidup," seloroh Monique, terdengar suara seorang lelaki di latar. Barangkali Fiorenzo, tebak Mei. "Semua, pada nyatanya, ada batasannya, Sayang. Termasuk kesabaranmu."

"Iya. Termasuk kesabaranku," ulang Mei, sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke konter, duduk dan menuangkan air putih. "Beruntung aku belum memberitahu kakak-kakakku dan sepupuku soal rencana pertunangan kami. Kami ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan ... walaupun ternyata harus batal."

"Selalu ada hal di balik kejadian yang tidak kita rencanakan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di antara kami ...." Hela napas, Mei mengarungi kekacauan di dalam kepalanya sendiri untuk melegakan diri. "Kami sudah tidak seperti di awal berhubungan dulu."

"Selalu ada yang berubah, Mei, namun tidak semua perubahan adalah akhir."

"... Yah, kurasa kami memang harus menjaga jarak dulu. Aku tidak ingin menghubunginya dulu."

"Jangan menangkan rasa gengsimu."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, dan aku ingin dia yang menghubungi duluan karena aku ingin melihat dia menyelesaikannya."

"Lalu kau tidak akan bilang kau akan langsung ke lapangan setelah ini?"

"Tidak."

Ketukan pintu. Mei tertegun tapi terus bicara.

"Aku sudah sering bepergian tanpa bilang padanya."

Ketukan lagi. Mei sadari itu bukan berasal dari pintu depan, tapi pintu penghubung di sebelah kanan pintu masuk.

"Ya ... aku tidak bisa mencampuri caramu dan caranya juga, jadi semoga saja pertunangan kalian cepat diadakan."

"Kami memang saling membebaskan saja." Mei berjalan ke pintu. "Tidak pernah ada larangan mengikat dari Kiku. Nanti kutelepon lagi, ya. Ada tamu."

Pintu dibukakan, tamunya nyengir.

"Alfonso—kau di kamar sebelah?"

"Ah, tidak sadar, ya?"

"Kukira di lantai lain ... eh, ya, ada perlu apa?"

Alfonso menggaruk kepalanya. Senyum itu belum tanggal. "Boleh minta kopi?"

"Kau ... 'kan bisa minta pada _bell boy_?"

"Ah ...." Alfonso tiba-tiba tergugu. Matanya menghindari tatapan Mei.

Mei terkikik. "Aku mengerti. Sebagai cara mengakrabkan diri, ya? Silakan, ambil saja. Kebetulan sekali aku tidak minum kopi."

"Trims. Boleh masuk atau ...?" Alfonso menunjuk konter dengan ibu jarinya.

"Boleh. Ayo."

“Boleh, ya?”

“Silakan saja,” Mei menahan tawa. Meski ragu, Alfonso membuntutinya dan Mei membukakan lemari di atas konter, mengeluarkan seluruh kopi instan berikut krimer dan gulanya.

“Kau sangat suka kopi, ya?”

“Trims. Ya, Tiada hari tanpa kopi.” Alfonso memeriksa pemberian Mei. “Gulanya tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Punyaku masih ada. Aku lebih suka kopi yang pahit. Kau barangkali akan sangat memerlukannya untuk teh.”

Mei menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Aku suka teh yang pahit. Pengaruh kakak tertuaku, sebenarnya. Ambil saja gulanya.”

“... Baiklah.” Mata Alfonso berkeliling. “Kau anak bungsu?”

Kamar Mei lebih rapi dari kamarnya, dan dia jadi tergerak untuk segera beres-beres. Mei menyalakan pemanas airnya dan menyiapkan kantung teh hijau. “Tidak juga. Aku anak tunggal, malah,” wanita itu terkekeh. “Tapi aku nyaris tidak pernah bertemu orangtuaku. Aku ikut dengan kakak-kakak dan adik sepupuku, dan kami semua sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Kakak tertuaku, Yao, bahkan bekerja untuk kami seperti seorang ayah.”

“Kalian satu rumah?”

“Benar. Awalnya orangtua Yao bersama kami, tapi semenjak Yao sekolah sambil kerja sambilan, mereka berdua pulang kembali ke China dan kami ditinggal untuk hidup dengan cara kami sendiri. Latihan mandiri, kata mereka, dan kami hanya dikirimi sedikit uang untuk sekolah. Kami berempat bersaudara, aku nomor tiga.”

“Hmmm. Menarik.” Alfonso mengikuti Mei yang mengajaknya kembali ke pintu penghubung. “Tapi ... turut sedih mendengar tentang orangtuamu ....”

“Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih berusia tiga bulan.” Tidak ada rasa sedih yang disangka Alfonso. “Kau anak tunggal juga?”

“Benar. Tapi Antonio sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Wajah kami juga mirip, jadi kalau aku tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya, semua orang akan percaya kami saudara kandung.” Alfonso tiba di ambang pintu. “Omong-omong, trims kopinya,” tukasnya, sambil mengangkat pemberian itu. “Sampai jumpa ... besok.”

“Tentu saja! Mari bekerja sama mulai dari sekarang!”

Yang terakhir Alfonso perhatikan adalah kekehan kecil Mei.

* * *

 

Di penerbangan lintas batas negara, Alfonso dan Mei menemukan diri mereka satu baris _seat_ dengan Ludwig, yang ternyata hanya membaca buku sepanjang perjalanan. Mei tak menginginkan tidur, dan Alfonso, mulai mengajak bicara lebih banyak. Mulai dari ide-ide proyek di tim hingga cerita-cerita kehidupan. Mei tak merasa berat langsung membuka banyak cerita untuk orang asing.

Sebab, beberapa jam sebelumnya, Francis berkata bahwa bisa jadi tim mereka bisa jadi adalah tim seumur hidup.

“Karena tim adalah keluarga, bukankah begitu? Antonio juga masih bagian dari keluarga kami.”

* * *

“Aku merasa riset kali ini benar-benar jodoh denganku.”

Mei menurunkan kamera sakunya, tertegun sebentar. Alfonso bangkit dari posisi bercangkungnya, dan dengan mudahnya Mei terlihat sangat mungil di sampingnya. “Ada sesuatu yang magis kah, dari perjalanan perdanamu—maksudku kita—ini?”

“Bioluminesensi adalah salah satu studi favoritku. Aku hampir membuat bahasan tentang Aequorin di salah satu karya ilmiahku saat kuliah.” Ketika pemuda itu berjalan, bekas tapak kakinya bersisa biru, menyala terang seperti neon yang berpendar.

Mei tak berhenti tersenyum memandanginya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menyusul. Jejak kakinya juga meninggalkan bekas biru terang yang sama, dia mengeluarkan kameranya. _Akan kuperlihatkan pada Kiku._ Sedikit banyak dia merasa tergelitik karena nama Kiku masih terlintas di kepalanya, bermain, bertubrukan seperti proton-proton peliharaan Kiku di dalam tabung di dalam labnya. Mei mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya pada Kiku apa yang sedang ia lakukan di belahan dunia sana, dan memilih untuk fokus.

“Pernah meneliti lebih jauh tentang luciferin?” Mei berhenti di satu titik, menonton ombak dan memicingkan mata. Seseorang bermain kayak dari kejauhan. Entah Gilbert atau wisatawan lain.

“Pernah. Empat atau lima tahun lalu, aku bergabung dengan beberapa ilmuwan dari Spanyol. Menguji daya katalis luciferase modifikasi untuk menghasilkan reaksi yang minim buangan karbondioksida. Juga mengorek informasi coelenterazine di jenis-jenis _Cnidaria_. Tapi yang kedua hanya penelitian iseng, saat koral yang kami teliti gagal memenuhi syarat untuk sebuah eksperimen bioekologi.”

Alfonso berhenti lagi, dia dan Mei bertatapan di jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, Mei merasa mata lelaki itu seperti bertanya hal lain darinya.

“Aku belum pernah bermain-main dengan luciferase,” Mei memecah keheningan, dengan agak canggung mengangkat bahu namun tak memutus pandang-pandangan yang sedikit kikuk itu. “Pernah memikirkan aplikasinya?”

“Belum.” Alfonso kemudian menutup bibir rapat-rapat, menatap sekeliling sampai ke balik punggungnya. Suatu titik di belakang sana, jauh di tempat yang membuat kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam dan berlekuk, untuk sesaat dia merenung lantas mengangkat bahu, beruntung Mei tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

“Fokusmu di sains apa, Al?” Mei mengantongi kameranya. “Bukan bidangnya, ya, maksudku ... menemukan hal baru atau barangkali mengolah yang ada lalu mengaplikasikannya untuk sektor publik?”

“Aplikasi.” Alfonso duduk begitu saja, tak peduli pada pesisir yang basah dan warna biru-biru mikroorganisme tersebut. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Mei untuk mendekat.

Mei menghampirinya dan menyelonjorkan kaki hingga separuh tenggelam karena ombak.

“Tidak apa-apa kakimu dicelupkan begitu? Ini sudah benar-benar malam dan dingin, Mei.”

“Tidak apa-apa! Aku bahkan pernah menyelam di pukul satu pagi cuma demi pengamatan _Copula sivickisi_.”

“Hmm, ubur-ubur nokturnal, kalau tidak salah?”

“Benar sekali.” Mei membuat gores-gores aneh di atas pasir, dan makhluk-makhluk bersinar biru itu membuat gambarannya menjadi sedikit lebih berseni. “Untuk mengkaji relasi ubur-ubur itu dengan organisme fosforesen.”

“Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa melihat hasil penelitianmu.”

“Kalau kau datang ke Jepang, dengan senang hati pula akan kutunjukkan.” Sekali lagi, mata bertemu mata dan Mei tertawa, entah mengapa.

“Omong-omong soal aplikasi ...,” sengaja Alfonso menggantung dan membuat Mei memiringkan kepalanya. “Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu. Tapi kurasa aku harus membuktikan beberapa hal dulu dengan berkeliling di sekitar sini. Mau ikut?”

“Tentu!” Mei menyusul Alfonso berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang celananya ala kadarnya.

Dibandingkan punggung Kiku, punggung Alfonso jauh lebih tegap dan lebar. Mei menebak suatu hal tak perlu; tentang berapa laut yang sudah diselami Alfonso untuk mencari tahu, yang membuat bahunya semakin lebar karena ayunan tangan yang kuat di bawah aliran ombak pantai. Mungkin sama sekali berbeda dengan Kiku yang hanya membungkuk di lab dan membiarkan matanya terus-terusan berada di mulut mikroskop elektron.

Lalu rambutnya yang berekor itu. Kecokelatan seperti juga turut terbakar matahari. Tidak seperti rambut Kiku yang hitam legam karena terus-terusan berada di dalam ruangan tertutup ....

Membandingkan barangkali tak ada habisnya, dan Mei sudah bisa membaca gejala apa ini.

Ketika meninggalkan pantai, Alfonso mulai menaikkan ritsleting jaketnya dan dia menoleh pada Mei, memberi isyarat untuk melakukan hal serupa. Mei menggeleng, alih-alih dia menguraikan rambutnya dan membiarkannya melebar menutupi punggung, leher dan bahunya. Alfonso menghentikan gerakan matanya sebentar, ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat rambut itu terurai bebas dan sedikit kusut, tersebar hingga setengah lengan Mei. Sayang sekali ia tidak berminat untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mei berhenti sebentar ketika pantai sudah terlalu jauh untuk dia lihat. Ia menatap sekeliling, lantas lanjut berjalan. “Agak gelap di bagian sini. Banyak pohonnya—memang bagus, tapi kurasa perlu lebih banyak perhatian di sisi sebelah sini.”

“Berarti kita bisa menyimpulkan hal yang sama.” Alfonso juga berhenti, menoleh.

“Maksudmu?”

“Di sana, di sana, di sana.” Alfonso menunjuk beberapa area di mata angin yang berbeda. “Gelap sekali, tapi ada pohon-pohon besar. Pikirkan sedikit lagi. Kau pasti mengerti.”

Perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk Mei kemudian menjentikkan jari dan memekik girang.

* * *

 

“Sebenarnya untuk pemanfaatan aspek dari riset untuk hal-hal di luar agenda, bukan hal yang dilarang.” Francis menyela dengan dua-tiga reguk kopi. Matanya melirik sebentar pada Ludwig dan Gilbert, lalu pada dua anggota baru. Ia tergelak. “Hei, ayolah, jangan langsung bermuka pesimis begitu.”

“Kita punya dua agenda untuk bulan depan.” Ludwig meletakkan tabletnya ke atas meja serta melepaskan kacamata perseginya. “Ada waktu dua minggu untuk riset kalian.”

“Tapi kurasa dua minggu takkan mungkin bisa langsung selesai dan penerapannya bisa menyeluruh.” Gilbert duduk tegak lalu meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. “Kecuali kita adalah sepasukan penyihir yang punya tongkat dari kayu paling ajaib di muka bumi.” Ia menahan kekehnya.

“Tentu saja. Kami berdua hanya akan menguji coba seperlunya dan menentukan apakah ideku bisa dilanjutkan atau tidak. Hanya pengetesan dasar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengembangkannya lebih jauh. Bagaimana?”

“Selama tidak mengganggu jadwal riset kita, kenapa tidak?”

Alfonso menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

 

“Sebenarnya yang seperti ini sudah diproduksi massal, ‘kan?” Mei menghampiri Alfonso yang sedang menunggu komputer tersebut menyala sambil berputar-putar ringan di atas kursi birunya. “Lewat Glowing Plant?”

“Aku pernah mendengarnya dari temanku. Tapi setahuku hanya diterapkan pada tanaman kecil dan disisipkan pada kloroplas. Kita bisa membeli DNA, desain dan bibit dengan bebas karena sistem _open source_ yang mereka terapkan, jadi jika riset kita berhasil untuk mengembangkan cahaya pada batang berkambium, maka kita bisa mengkombinasikannya untuk membuat sumber cahaya yang lebih futuristik dan bermanfaat lagi.” _Klik, klik,_ tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Alfonso membuka piranti lunak Biocad. “Aku ingin mencoba-coba program ini dulu untuk desain DNA baru yang disisipkan dalam xilem tanaman berkayu, nanti kita gunakan pencetak laser DNA. Membiasakan diri sebelum mencoba riset yang nyata. Sudah kau kumpulkan sampel xilem sekundernya?”

“Sudah. Aku terpaksa mencari pohon-pohon yang ada di pinggiran New York. Agak jauh dari sini. Lumayan, aku juga menemukan _chinatown_ di dekat sana dan akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan bahasa Mandarinku lagi, yang sudah benar-benar berkarat.”

Alfonso berputar ke arah Mei, yang duduk di atas bangku bulat kecil dan ia terkejut menemukan dua cangkir minuman di antara mereka. Kopi pekat dan teh kental. Ia bertanya dengan isyarat mata, Mei mengangguk santai. Ucapan terima kasih Alfonso setipis angin.

“Kau bisa bahasa Mandarin?”

“ _Máfan nĭ jiăng màn yīdīăn_.” Mei tersenyum geli. “Kakak selalu menekankan frase ini padaku, katanya paling berguna. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya, memang sangat bermanfaat, terutama ketika aku sudah lama tak berbicara bahasa itu lagi.”

Alfonso menyilangkan tangan. “Memangnya artinya apa?”

“Tolong bicaralah lebih pelan.” Mei tergelak lepas. “Tuh, Biocad-nya sudah terbuka.”

“Hmmm.” _Klik, klik._ Alfonso mencoba fitur-fiturnya secara acak. “Pohon apa yang kauambil sampel xilemnya?”

“Perdu jenis _Crinodendron_. Kita memang berencana untuk menyisipkan luciferin pada gen tanaman besar, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba dengan yang jenis perdu terlebih dahulu. Masih punya kandungan kayu, ‘kan?”

“Tidak masalah. Untuk melompat, kita harus belajar berjalan dulu, ‘kan?”

Mei menikmati tehnya sementara menunggu Alfonso mengakrabkan diri dengan Biocad. Lelaki itu beralasan bahwa jatah untuk memainkan program ini adalah milik temannya, dan dia lebih suka mengarungi alam nyata secara langsung atau mengonsep via kertas, dan Mei cuma mengulum senyum. Ia ingin mencandai lelaki itu gaptek tetapi dia urungkan, karena tampaknya Alfonso tengah begitu serius membuat simulasi-simulasi sederhana dengan gen.

Kiku sangat jarang mengajaknya ke dalam labnya, meski pemuda itu tak keberatan untuk menceritakan apa-apa saja yang dia lakukan atau teliti ketika hanya ada mereka berdua di suatu ruangan yang sunyi. Mei tak pernah keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Tetapi ketika dipikirkan lagi sekarang, dia mulai memasukkan lebih banyak pertimbangan. Dan perbandingan. Ketika dia sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan bebas dan berbagi lebih banyak hal dengan seorang partner baru, partner lama terasa seperti sebuah kisah usang yang tak punya banyak nilai positif.

Menurutnya. Entahlah bagaimana pandangan orang lain; tetapi bukan pilihan Mei untuk ambil pusing.

“OK. Bagus. Kurasa ini cukup mudah. hm, hm, klik ini ... oke, baik.” Alfonso bergumam, namun mencuri pandang pada sisi kirinya. Mei mengetuk-ngetuk meja putih panjang dengan mata bosan. “Hei, Mei.”

“Oh?”

“Punya pacar?”

“Eh—ah, i-iya, punya. Di Jepang.”

“Hmmm.” Anggukan ringan. “Sudah lama?”

“Dua tahun. Dia dulu asisten lektor di kampusku. Kami beda usia lima tahun. Sedang sibuk untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan studinya.” Mei meneguk tehnya dengan enggan. Tahu-tahu isi cangkir itu habis.

“Yang diceritakan Francis dan Gilbert saat perkenalan dulu, bukan?”

“Hmm. Honda Kiku.”

“Rasanya agak familiar. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengingatnya. Ah, Mei, coba lihat ini.” Dia menunjuk ke layar. “Betapa komputer telah membantu kita meski dalam bidang yang tak berhubungan langsung dengan bahasa pemrograman dan koneksi pada seluruh dunia.” Dia tersenyum sangat bangga sambil memandangi gambar rantai genom dengan identitas sembarang yang ia buat dalam beberapa menit. “Ini baru contoh, sebenarnya, tapi benar-benar impresif sekali. Bagaimana jika nanti kita berhasil membuat animasi dari rancangan kita sendiri?”

“Saat-saat terbaik dalam hidup.” Mei menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat ke komputer. “Jadi, apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?”

“Kenapa tidak? Sampelnya kautaruh di mana?”

Mei bangkit dan dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia mabil jas putih dari dinding, berikut pula milik Alfonso. Alfonso menangkapnya dengan tangkas.

* * *

 

“Sebenarnya, kurasa, kita masih begitu jauh untuk menerapkannya pada pohon-pohon yang kaumaksud di Puerto Rico itu.” Mei mengutak-atik model di Biocad. Sesekali matanya mengerling pada si lawan bicara.

Alfonso menjauhkan diri dari meja kerjanya, sesaat melepaskan diri dari contoh desain DNA dan bibit yang baru saja tiba dari Glowing Plant yang ia pesan tiga hari lalu. “Apalagi kita sebenarnya bukan ahli botani.” Alfonso mengelus dagunya. “Kita memang butuh bantuan orang lain. Tugas kita sebenarnya cuma mengumpulkan luciferase dari mikroorganisme laut. Kurasa aku memang harus memanggil temanku yang satu itu untuk meneruskan sisanya.”

“Kau sudah sejauh mana?” Mei berpegangan pada tepian meja untuk menyisir jarak dengan kursi beroda itu, menghampir Alfonso dengan sekali luncur.

“Setidaknya aku telah bisa menyatakan selesai atas desain DNA tanaman yang sudah disisipi DNA biota pemilik bioluminesensi. Tapi karena aku—kita, maksudku—memang bukan para phitologis jadi ... peran kita menjadi penyumbang _Vibrio harveyi_ -nya saja.”

“Siapa temanmu itu?”

“Seorang dari Skotlandia. Alasdair Kirkland. Temanku saat kuliah di Prancis. Semoga dia sedang berada di Amerika Serikat. Sebentar, kuhubungi dulu.”

“Setidaknya kita sudah melangkah sedikit, ‘kan?”

Alfonso tersenyum sambil mengetik pesan di kotak obrolan.

* * *

 

Alasdair, yang mereka temui di sebuah restoran lantai tiga yang tak terlalu jauh dari New York Time Square, tidak seperti orang yang dibayangkan Mei. Dia masih terperangah bahkan ketika mereka berjabat tangan dengan diperantarai Alfonso. Dia kira lelaki itu pirang dan rapi seperti imej orang Britania Raya yang tercipta di kepalanya selama sekian waktu—ternyata dia tidak! Dengan rambut merah acak-acakannya dan keningnya yang sepertinya terus dikerutkan karena isi jurnal-jurnal botani, dia benar-benar bukan tipikal prediksi Mei.

Cara bicaranya sangat Skotlandia, dengan dialek ‘ _ei_ ’ dan ‘ _ae_ ’-nya yang tercipta khas. Beruntung sekali, meski wajahnya garang dia tak begitu kasar dalam berkata-kata, dan tampaknya sangat mudah mencocokkan diri dalam pembicaraan dan suasana.

“Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan belakangan ini, tapi hasil risetmu boleh juga.” Alasdair membolak-balik satu eksemplar data yang berisi data DNA modifikasi Alfonso. “Akan kuusahakan hingga nanti DNA-nya bisa dicetak dengan laser. Pendanaan bisa kita bicarakan belakangan, _nae_?”

“Hubungi aku kapan saja.”

“Aku juga tertarik dengan ide ini. Alfonso dan—”

“Mei.”

“Ya, Mei, aku suka ide kalian. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bekerja sama.”

Alfonso mendelik pada Mei. Mei mengacungkan jempol, Alfonso tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat tangannya dan mengajak Mei ber- _high five_ selama yang ia bisa.

* * *

Seingat Mei, kamar Alfonso di markas pinggiran New York ini lebih dekat ke ruang berkumpul yang dimaksud Francis dibandingkan kamarnya. Namun pemuda itu malah datang ke ruangan Mei, ia pikir menjemputnya, yang berada di sayap berbeda rumah tersebut dan mengetuknya dengan sabar.

“Heeei. Bukannya waktu berkumpul masih setengah jam lagi? Pukul sembilan malam, ‘kan?” Mei melebarkan bukaan pintu. Alisnya bergerak curiga menemukan tangan Alfonso yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

“Memang. Karena itulah aku datang ke sini sekarang.”

Mei mengulum senyumannya. “Baiklaaah, sepertinya aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu terus-terusan berdiri. Masuklah.”

“Tapi boleh lampunya dimatikan dulu?”

“Eh?” Mei terdiam sebentar.

“Tenang saja. Bukan untuk hal yang buruk. Kau boleh membuka pintunya kalau tidak percaya padaku.”

Gadis itu menarik dua buah kursi dari tembok di seberang tempat tidur, menuju dekat pintu. Begitu mereka berdua duduk, Alfonso mengeluarkan tangannya yang sebuah tanaman berbunga di dalam pot mini. Kamar yang gelap membuat  bunga itu benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian, berikut pula daun-daunnya yang hijau neon berpendar di antara mereka berdua.

“Whoa—ini ... ini dari Glowing Plant?”

“Kupesan bersamaan dengan gen waktu itu. Bagaimana, suka?”

Mei mengangguk cepat sekali, matanya tenggelam karena tertawa. “Suka sekali!”

“Aku juga suka kau.”

Mata Mei perlahan bergerak ke arah Alfonso, di atas cahaya alami bunga dan daun yang mengingatkannya pada pantai Puerto Rico tempo hari. Alfonso mengikat perhatiannya dengan mata yang teduh itu, mata hijau gelap yang tak ditutupi oleh rasa ragu sedikit pun. Dia seolah menutup dunia darinya. Hanya Mei. Matanya tak mau pergi dari Mei meski Mei mencoba berkali-kali menghindar.

“Tapi ... aku ....” Mei menggigit ujung bibirnya. Lalu bagian dalam pipinya. “Aku ‘kan—”

“Aku tahu.” Mata itu berbicara hal yang berbeda dengan senyumannya. “Aku tahu, Mei. Tetapi jika suatu saat nanti, setelah kau merasa begitu jauh dari dia, kau merasa duniamu sudah berganti, kautahu ke mana harus menuju.”

“Alfonso, kau mengerti, ‘kan—”

“Aku tahu, barangkali kita bertemu di waktu dan momen yang salah, tapi bisa juga hal ini menjadi benar.”

“Kita ....”

“Semuanya terjadi karena sebuah alasan, Mei. Dan kadang-kadang ada perasaan yang hanya bertahan untuk beberapa lama. Bisa jadi perasaanmu ... bisa jadi perasaanku.” Alfonso berdiri dan mata Mei mengikuti gerakannya dengan sorot penuh rasa bersalah. “Dan salah satu tugas manusia dalam hidupnya adalah untuk mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak semua manusia rapuh untuk perasaan seperti ini,” senyumnya, “Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya.”

Mei masih menutup mulut ketika jari Alfonso menyalakan kembali lampu kamar. Dua jarinya memberi isyarat salut. “Jangan lupa untuk tetap profesional, ya!”

* * *

 

Francis membahas tentang perjalanan selanjutnya menuju Swiss, markas besar mereka dan mengenalkan Alfonso juga Mei pada staf lain, serta orang-orang dari UNITAR yang menaungi mereka. Mei tak fokus seluruhnya pada tuturan Francis yang bergantian dengan Gilbert, matanya sesekali mencari tahu tentang Alfonso.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Dan tidak ada sedikit pun terjadi tatapan yang ia kira, padahal ia tahu Alfonso pasti menyadari pandangannya.

Alfonso menepati perkataannya.

Dia pantas diperhitungkan.

Mei mengulum bagian dalam pipinya. _Alfonso memang pantas diperhitungkan._

* * *

 

“Kapan rekor paling lama kalian tidak saling kontak?”

“Sebelumnya pernah nyaris sebulan.” Mei bangkit dan mengambil barang terakhir yang terselip di dalam lemari, bagian belakang, baru ia sadari mantelnya yang terbuat dari wol terselip di sana. “Saat dia ikut rangkaian simposium dan keperluan lembaga di Stockholm. Dia harus berada di lab sepuluh jam per hari dan membahas proyeknya selama delapan jam sisanya.”

“Sekarang, sudah berapa lama dia tidak menghubungimu?”

“Apa, Mon? Suaramu agak kurang jelas. Kau sedang di mana?”

Monique berdeham. “Uhm, di lobi kantor. Sebentar, aku keluar saja, ya. Di sini ramai sekali. Sinyal sepertinya juga ikut kacau karena semua orang memakai ponsel di telinga mereka.”

“Ho, iya, ya, masih jam kerjamu. Aku tidak mengganggumu, ‘kan?”

“Tidaaak, tidak, tenang saja. Aku tidak sedang punya _deadline_ hari ini. Setidaknya untuk hari ini atau esok. Lanjutkan saja.” Suara di belakang mulai menghilang.

“Dua minggu. Aku sudah berada di NY selama dua minggu dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tidak bertanya juga—jadi ... ya sudah.”

“Santai sekali. Seperti sudah punya pengganti saja.”

“Sebenarnya ... yah ... ada. Tapi bukan semudah itu, Mon.”

“Ooh, teman barumu di tim sepertinya sangat potensial. Ya, atau tidak?”

“Sangat ‘ya’,” Mei menggeleng untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mendadak terdiam, cukup lama hingga Monique menyadari ada yang salah.

“Hei, masih di sana? Atau sinyalnya kacau lagi? Di sini sepi—”

“Ada satu chat yang masuk ke tabletku, Mon! Ada! Dan kali ini—percaya atau tidak—dari Kiku!” Mei tak sabar menggeser sana-sini untuk membuka kunci pengamannya, bahkan hingga salah dua kali.

“Kebetulan macam apa ini?! Apa katanya?”

Lama tak ada jawaban. Monique menahan dirinya dan rasa penasarannya yang juga malah mencekik dirinya.

“ _Aku datang ke apartemenmu, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kutelepon kakakmu, ternyata kau sedang berada di New York. Kalau begitu, bisa datang ke acara yang akan kuhadiri?”_

“Dia bilang begitu?”

Mei masih menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. “Kubalas sekarang juga!”

“Masih antusias pada Kiku kau rupanya.” Monique menahan cengiran miring tipisnya. Begitu ingin dia mencubit pipi Mei sekarang, atau memotret wajah gemasnya. _Dasar, tadinya cuek_.

“Langsung dibaca, Mon! Ini keajaiban!” Mei nyaris memekik.

“Sebentar lagi pasti ada jawabannya—cepat, cepat—”

“Ada!” Mei nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel dari telinganya. “ _Penghargaan Neutrino dari sebuah lembaga penelitian yang dimodali donatur Amerika.”_

Lama ditunggu, tak ada lanjutan. “Mei.”

“Mei.”

“Mei ...?”

* * *

 

"Trims izinnya, Francis! Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana dan segera pulang secepatnya!"

Alfonso melangkah masuk dan nyaris menabrak Mei yang lengah.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Maaaaf!" Mei yang panik. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Alfonso meraih bahunya. "Kau akan pergi ke mana? Malam ini kita akan berangkat, 'kan?"

"Acara penting, Al." Mei seperti meringis. "Pukul sebelas, di hotel yang jauhnya setengah jam dari sini. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Acara apa, sih, sebenarnya? Katakanlah." Tangan Alfonso tak mau ditariknya dari bahu Mei.

"Gala dinner dan penyerahan penghargaan untuk pacarku."

Tak ada reaksi dari Alfonso membuat Mei langsung mencoba melepaskan diri. Tetapi Mei ditarik lagi dan tatapan Alfonso membuatnya bertahan.

"Memangnya kaukenal New York? Jangan bepergian sendirian. Kita akan berangkat besok dan—"

"Itu benar. Alfonso, temani saja dia." Francis menuju mejanya dan mengambil beberapa USB drive untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Aku tidak ingin disebut paranoid, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kita jaga-jaga karena kita sedang ada di kota yang asing sebelum misi-misi penting. Temanku, Arthur, juga sering memberlakukan peraturan yang sama pada teman setimnya, yang satu-satunya perempuan sebelum pekerjaan-pekerjaan penting."

Bahu Mei melemas dan ia membiarkan Alfonso mengekorinya.

* * *

 

Tidak ada gaun yang dia bawa untuk acara resmi seperti ini, sempat membuat Mei panik. Alfonso pun harus meminjam jas Ludwig—ukuran yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda darinya—dan memakai sepatu pantofel milik Francis.

Namun Mei merasa sedikit beruntung karena ada celana kain yang ia bawa. Kemeja putih berenda sederhana di sepanjang kancing depan yang ia pakai di hari perkenalan ternyata cukup berguna—dan ia merasa lebih mujur lagi saat menemukan selembar duster jacket merah jambu di dasar koper. Sesuatu yang tak ia sadari ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga.

Mungkin tak begitu formal, tapi setidaknya ia bukan orang yang digolongkan salah kostum nantinya.

Undangan pun terpaksa ditunjukkan di dalam versi elektronik—dalam versi pindaian yang dikirim di kotak obrolan, tentu saja—dan sempat menghambat sedikit. Beruntunglah Kiku sempat berpesan pada penerima di luar bahwa ada tamunya yang akan datang dengan undangan ala kadarnya.

* * *

 

Pembacaan pemenang dan kata sambutan tak memakan banyak waktu untuk setiap penerima penghargaan. Mei selalu mencoba tetap terlihat santai dan baik meski tengah berada di tempat yang benar-benar asing.

Kiku berada di urutan keempat. Penghargaan diberikan padanya untuk kontribusinya dalam memberikan sumbangsih ide untuk mesin MRI yang lebih sederhana dan lebih portabel untuk diperbantukan ke pedesaan-pedesaan pulau-pulau terpencil Jepang.

"Saya mempersembahkan penelitian ini untuk seluruh orang yang membutuhkan penanganan kesehatan lebih lanjut, di manapun mereka berada."

Mei tak berkedip. Rasa percayanya, separuh entah tercecer di mana.

"Dan yang paling ingin saya ucapkan terima kasih padanya ... yang terakhir namun paling utama: seorang wanita bernama Wang Mei Lin. Terima kasih atas kebebasan yang kauberikan. Jika kau adalah orang lain; aku tidak yakin aku akan punya waktu ... untuk berperan dalam bidang ini."

Kiku tak pernah bicara lancar dalam satu waktu sekaligus, Mei tahu itu lebih dari Kiku menyadarinya sendiri. Pengecualian adalah hal yang akan Kiku lakukan kecuali dia punya desakan khusus dari dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Mei."

"Mei."

Butuh waktu bagi Mei agar dia sadar yang memanggilnya adalah Alfonso, dengan selembar saputangan yang diberikan. Bukan Kiku yang barusan menemukan matanya selama sekian detik.

Alfonso menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Tersenyum begitu teduhnya.

"Dengan ini, kau juga merasa dihargai, bukankah begitu?"

Mei menatap Alfonso penuh rasa ingin tahu. _Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai?_

Tepukan di bahunya masih terasa. Dia lupa menyeka airmatanya dan Alfonso bersukarela melakukannya.

"Kau ini ...."

"Tidak ada yang salah, 'kan? Jangan terlalu melankolis, Mei. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Kita punya lebih banyak hal untuk diperhatikan. Salah satunya ... kekompakan tim, bukankah begitu?"

Tepuk tangan mengiringi Kiku yang turun panggung. Mei diketuk hatinya.

* * *

 

.

"Kabar dari Alasdair."

Mei menyeruput coklat instan Swiss di tangannya sambil berputar di kursinya. "Apa, apa?"

"Dia sudah memulai riset tambahan untuk xilem pesanan kita." Alfonso menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping meja lab yang sama. "Dia membutuhkan penyederhanaan enzim luciferase agar bisa cocok dengan xilem yang ditelitinya. Artinya?"

"Aku tahu!" Mei meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kita butuh bakteria lain yang struktur luciferasenya lebih simpel dan itu arti lainnya—" Mei nyengir.

"Ekspedisi baru." Alfonso mengangkat tangannya.

Tos di udara, Mei pun tertawa.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> * **Breakthrough**. penghargaan yang tempo hari disiarkan di channel NatGeo untuk orang-orang yang berkontribusi di dunia sains.  
>  * **NMR**. Nuclear Magnetic Resonance - Resonansi Magnetik Nuklir. suatu fenomena yang pemanfaatannya diterapkan di mesin MRI (scanning organ tubuh yang lebih canggih dari X-Ray, lah, singkatnya *grins*)  
>  * **Bioluminesensi**. fenomena pemancaran cahaya oleh makhluk hidup. kunang-kunang juga termasuk.  
>  * **Aequorin**. sejenis fotoprotein dari hidrozoa, ada hubungannya dengan bioluminesense juga.  
>  * **Luciferin**. istilah untuk senyawa pemancar cahaya dari organisme penghasil bioluminesensi. Luciferase adalah enzimnya.  
>  * **Coelenterazine** sejenis luciferin, molekul pemancar cahaya di banyak organisme perairan, salah satunya Cnidaria.  
>  * **Glowing Plant**. silakan googling dan temukan situs cantik 'ramah-lingkungan' yang mempromosikan penjualan tanaman yang sudah disisipi DNA bioluminesensi. tanamannya bisa menyala di tengah gelap!
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: anyway maaf banget ya kalo scifi-nya ndak terasa ;u; (agak kurang yakin di situ). tapi aku pengen promosiin sistem penerangan yang alami di sini #heh dan aku juga pengen meyakinkan di sini bahwa sains itu bukan hal yang instan. kadang sains harus melewati beberapa generasi dulu sebelum bisa terwujud dan diaplikasikan di dunia nyata. bukan hal yang tak jika biasa beberapa penemu mengembangkan hal yang sama dalam dekade yang berbeda. itulah sains, penuh elemen dan mengolahnya nggak kilat. 
> 
> begitu pula dengan fiksi ilmiah. bukan sesuatu yang gampang untuk ‘meng-ilmiahkan’ suatu imajinasi. but that’s the challenge! semoga dengan adanya scifi-fanfiction day, kita semua bisa lebih memahami sains dan cara kerjanya, juga imajinasi yang berkembang di dalamnya. thanks buat challenge-nya, ambu!


End file.
